


China

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: An artwork from 2018. It's not that old!It was inspired by animal scooters. ^^
Kudos: 2





	China

  



End file.
